


Trapped in a Body

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billford - Freeform, Gender Dysphoria, Why did I write this again?, it'll be okay cipher, lets call her bella cuz why not, may make it billford l a t e r, vague billford, whenever later may be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill Cipher feels trapped in this body and can't cope without the help of Shooting star and Pine tree. This was Sixer's fault. All his fault.Ford messed up, and has to help her deal with the consequences.





	Trapped in a Body

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago. I don't know why exactly. 
> 
> May be littered with grammar problems and typos, point those out to me please. 
> 
> There may be an actual story behind this... So I may write more. Comment if you have ideas, or liked this!

Bill felt trapped trapped in this useless body. It was impossible to get comfortable in this body. This thin curveless- she let out a sob, trying to break free from Ford. She didn't need his comfort, not after what he did.

But still, he sifted his hands through her hair, rubbing her head that no doubt hurt after what she did in the living room minutes ago.

"S-sixer," She clawed at his back, "I hate you." 

Ford just continued rubbing her forehead, playing with her hair. Bill liked to have her hair played with, and loved it especially when his niblings would braid it. Ford, however, didn't know how to braid. And the young twins had just left for California yesterday, so this would just have to do.

She slowly stopped struggling, letting him hold her. She cried, tears stained his shirt in shuddering fits.

"Bill, what can I do to help you? What would make this better?" Ford asked softly, maybe a little afraid that he would shatter her if he spoke any louder. He had never seen this from her. Bill Cipher was never like this.

She laughed painfully. "Don't call me that," she said. "Please." 

"What would you like me to call you?" 

"I don't know..." She admitted.

"We can think up a name for you then, I'm sure we can help with that."

"What do you care to help anyways!" She snapped.

Ford flinched. Truth be told, he didn't know why he wanted to help the dream demon. It may be because his niblings took a shine to the charismatic blonde, or maybe because of that basic human compassion he still had left.

"It's just right to help you I think... And seeing you like this is wrong. Seeing anyone like this is wrong. You hurt yourself back there, I can't just leave you to your own devices after that." He said. 

"But what about how I hurt you, IQ?" She made to harm herself again with her fists this time, Ford grabbed both her hands and held them tightly.

"Please, stop doing this, you're making this worse..." Ford said.

"Don't you just hate me? I tricked you and lied to you. And when you were gone I moved on to your family. I tormented your brother and the kids, and eventually this whole town. I killed you and made you into a trophy. You should despise me!" She yelled at him.

Ford stayed silent, remaining composed. Instead of being angry like she would have thought (and hoped), he lifted the blankets and tossed them away. He blinked away his now blurry vision, his glasses had been knocked off during the more violent parts of their fight, and were on the floor somewhere.

From what he could see, her hair was a mess, as was her face. Tiny braids she kept in from when Mabel was doing them were undone now. Her face was red and glistening with tears.

Ford got up and retrieved his glasses, almost stepping on them. He laughed, that would have made this already stressful day so much worse. Ford sat back down next to the woman. 

"I know you don't trust that we really want to help, and you are right, in a way... There really is no reason I should help you. Yes, you hurt me, and yes, you intended to do more than hurt just me.... Yes, you also made me into a statue as a part of your collection. Really, I should want you to suffer." Ford said.

Her swollen, red hands tightened as though she intended to throw another punch at the man's bruised face. 

"But I don't. "

He put her in this situation, so it was only fair that he tried to help alleviate the pain.


End file.
